Mini Story of Rynn & Kiba & Kabuto: Confession!
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Kabuto and Kiba confess to Rynn Kuragari. The only reason i typed up this mini-stroy was just to fool around with my best friend Rynn-Chan. Just having fun! D


Rynn Kuragari sat in a field of grass and let out a sigh. After all the boring missions' she's been having, it felt good to kick back and relax. She closed her eyes and let the wind brush against her face and long blonde hair. It was so peaceful. But then the silence broke as an obnoxious voice cut the air.

"I'll show you, you mutt!"

"Lay a hand on him and, Naruto, and you'll get it!"

"But he ate my bowl of ramen that _I_ paid for! You owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Then teach that dog a lesson!"

"NO!"

Rynn's eyebrow twitched as she listened to the argument and she let out another sigh, which sounded like a snarl. Getting up lazily, she looked behind her and saw Naruto and Kiba arguing. They had their fists raised and were threatening each other. Crossing her legs, Indian-style, she watched as the two fought and put her chin on her palm.

They kept arguing, unaware that Rynn was watching them. Their voices got louder and louder every time each of them spoke. Kiba was the one to first notice Rynn and stopped. "Rynn-Chan! Hey!"

"Oh, great! Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Naruto called as Kiba waved to Rynn.

Kiba looked back at Naruto and started another argument. "What the heck? I'm just saying hi!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, yeah, to your _girlfriend_!" He slurred the last word.

Kiba's face turned red and looked back at Rynn. Her head was down off of her chin, but her hand still in the same place. Her bangs covered her face and it was dark. Kiba gulped at the thought of her reaction.

All of a sudden, Rynn's head shot up and she charged to Naruto in a flash, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him like a rag doll. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID, UZUMAKI?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! GOT IT!? I AM _NOT_ KIBA'S GIRLFRIEND!!"

Naruto was laughing his head off while Rynn shook him and he had tears in his eyes. "BAHAHAHA!! Hey, Rynn-Chan! I don't think Kiba agrees with you, though!"

"Huh?" Rynn stopped shaking Naruto –-but didn't let go— and glared at Kiba's red face.

"WHA?! NO!! RYNN-CHAN!! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!! WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS! RIGHT??" Kiba stuttered as Rynn continued to glare at him.

She let go of Naruto and crossed her arms, still glaring at Kiba, but not as hard. Kiba was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Haha, wonder what's going to happen next."

Rynn froze and her hair frizzled. She knew that voice. Slowly, she turned her head so she was looking past Naruto and to the person who spoke. Kabuto. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Please continue." He smirked.

"Kabuto!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Rynn yelled.

"Naruto, Risu-Chan wants to see you." Kabuto said, avoiding the question.

"HELLO?! I'm talkin here!" Rynn waved her arms to try to get Kabuto's attention. He ignored her and laughed as he saw Naruto run back to the village, off of the grassy field.

Rynn tried again except closer to Kabuto's ear, "HEY!!"

Kabuto flinched and rubbed his ear with his hand. "What?"

Rynn sighed and put on her Anime Sweat Drop. "What the hell are you doing here? They'll question you if they find out you're here, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." He glanced at Kiba who was watching curiously. "But I got a bit curious." He was a smirked at Kiba.

"Huh?!" Rynn said confused as she saw Kabuto staring at Kiba, while Kiba returning the glare.

"And what we're you so curious about?" Kiba asked Kabuto.

"Why, you, of course. I mean… You and Rynn." He added sinisterly.

Kiba blushed again and Rynn gaped at the two while her face flushed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Yeah, I don't follow. We're just friends." Kiba said innocently.

"Maybe to her, but what about you?" Kabuto replied. Then he suddenly said, "How big of a crush do you have on her?"

Rynn exploded and ran to Kiba, taking him by the collar and shaking him like she did with Naruto. "WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT, KIBA?! YOU HAVE A FREAKING CRUSH ON ME?!" She yelled.

"W-wait, Rynn-Chan! Just l-let me say something t-to you!" Kiba managed to get out.

Rynn stopped shaking him and put him down. "Spill it." She said sternly.

Kiba glanced at the grinning Kabuto. _I'm gonna kill that bastard._ He thought to himself. He blushed once his gaze turned back to Rynn. He took a step back and sucked in air while blurting out, "He's right! I _DO_ have a crush on you, Rynn-Chan! I have a _big _crush on you!" He hung his head and awaited something like a punch on the head, or anything similar to it.

He didn't get one. Instead he got a Rynn with her mouth hanging off of her face. Then she yelled at both of them, "What the hell's going on?! Kiba likes me, but I… like…" She paused and turned pink. Looking over at Kabuto, she flinched and turned her gaze away.

Kabuto smirked and walked over to Rynn, putting a hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "Rynn-Chan, do you have a crush on me?"

Rynn's face turned into a tomato and she didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head and look at the ground. She stammered a 'No'. Kabuto laughed and looked back at Kiba.

_Wait a minute… Does that jerk have a crush on Rynn too?! _ Kiba thought suspiciously. He looked strangely at Kabuto who looked back at him. "So," Kiba began, "Do _you_ like Rynn-Chan?"

Rynn's head shot up and she went for Kiba again, trying to cover his mouth, but was stopped as Kabuto held her arm. "Kabuto…?"

Kabuto smirked and didn't turn his gaze away from Kiba. "Do you really want to know?" Kiba hesitated but nodded. "Well then, sense you asked, I _do_ like Rynn-Chan. A lot actually." Kabuto said simply and smiled.

Rynn froze in place and stared at him with her mouth and eyes wide open. "A-am I hearing this right?" She asked with a weak voice.

Kabuto laughed and nodded. "What's wrong, Rynn-Chan? Will this affect something?"

"Umm… No, not really…"

Kiba gritted his teeth. _I knew it… But of all people… Why _him_?? That jerk. Now Rynn will never like me. _Kiba looked away and growled softly to himself. Then he suddenly stood up straight and looked at Kabuto in the eye. "You! Fight me know to prove that I'm better for Rynn-Chan!"

"HUH?!" Rynn blurted out. "You've gotta be kidding!!"

Kabuto smirked. "Sorry but I don't have time for a worthless fight. Why don't you just prove yourself to Rynn-Chan by yourself?"

Kiba grinded his teeth. "What? Scared you're gonna get beat?"

"HA! Yeah RIGHT! Me? Be beaten by YOU! In your dreams!" Kabuto laughed.

Rynn stood to the side with a blank face. Then she thought simply to herself, _What the crap is going on?_

Kabuto faced Rynn. "I'm sorry Rynn-Chan, but I'm going to have to leave now. I'll see you later, k?" He winked and went 'poof'.

Rynn blinked and stared at the spot he was just at. "I'm so confused…" She mumbled.

"Uh… Rynn-Chan? Erm… I guess you hate me now, huh?" Kiba said nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Rynn blinked at him and snapped out of her confusion, going back to normal Rynn. She shrugged and said simply. "Eh, whatever. I don't exactly hate you. I just…" She put a finger to her chin and thought. "I just think you're are now officially a baka!" She smiled.

Kiba did and Anime Fall and let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god she doesn't hate me. Whew!_

"Uhh… Kiba-Kun?" Rynn asked as she leaned over Kiba and stared at him. "What are you doing?" All Kiba did was grin and laugh at Rynn's expression. "You baka." Rynn said simply and put on her triangular eyes.

Kiba laughed again and got up. Then, suddenly, he lost his balance and tripped, and fell flat on his face. The next thing her knew, he was being laughed at by Rynn as she fell on her knees, holding her stomach from laughter. He grinned and laughed along while wiping dirt off his face.

Then he saw his chance. While she was laughing, Kiba leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Rynn froze and her eyes widened.

Kiba put on a cute grin and showed his fangs (Aww that must be so cute!! 3). He got up and then ran back to he village, smiling to himself.

Rynn was left in the field, still sitting on her knees, and holding her stomach loosely. The only difference was that she was blushing and a tiny smile was forming on her face.


End file.
